Revelations
by ghostrider95
Summary: One fateful night, Danny finally comes out to his parents about being half ghost. The results? They interrogate him, beat him, and cut him open. Finally, he's had enough, so he decides to take matters into his own hands, as his life was quite literally at stake: he runs away. Guess who takes him in? (VladXDanny)


Danny's POV:

I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. The way his long, silvery hair falls against his shoulders when let down, his beautiful, cobalt blue eyes, the well-defined musculature of his arms, chest, abs and thighs; I get sooo turned on by it all. Well, not just physical appearances turn me on, but also his sweet, loving voice and strangely enough, the fact that he's so dominant and arrogant, even makes my heart hammer wildly in my hairless chest. I don't even give a shit about our 23 year age difference. It's who he is that matters most, well I also love his body, but I'm not shallow. I think I can even go as far as saying that I love him. Oh how the 41 year-old, sexy billionaire makes me turn to butter whenever I'm around him. He's the one that cared for me when no one else could ever dare to.

Vlad's POV:

I should absolutely not feel the way I do towards a man much younger than myself. It's highly frowned upon, yet I find myself yearning for his affections; for his tender lips to meet mine in a heated kiss. It's undeniable. I am deeply in love with the most beautiful 18 year-old man in the world. The thing I love most about him is the way his black, messy mop for hair falls over his sparkling sky-blue eyes. Ooohh~ how I long to just run my fingers through that hair and gaze into those vibrant blue orbs. The thing that pleases me the least about the boy, though, is the fact that he doesn't eat enough. He's so thin and fragile that sometimes it breaks my heart at the mere sight of him. Oh if only I could reach out to him and gently coax him into eating a little better, but I'd do it because I worry about him. I love him. I'll give him my body and soul. Hell, I'd even get him the world on a silver platter if he so desires! I'd do really anything to make him see my feelings for him and hopefully, make him my lover. My poor Badger needs my support for he is mending a broken heart. I will forever be at his beck and call.

3rd Person:

Danny, now 18, no longer plays the small town hero of Danny Phantom. Ever since he came out to his parents 3 years ago about being half ghost, he learned that was a huge mistake and so, retired his hero activities. His parents clearly lost the love they once held for him at his stunning revelation. Shortly after he revealed himself, his parents dragged him down to their lab to dissect him and torture him and perform all sorts of experiments on the poor, then 15 year-old. Being his parents, there was nothing he felt he could do to stop them.

Poor Danny pleaded with them to stop abusing their own son, but they would not hear it. They called him a mutant scum on many occasions, which emotionally cut him to the core. After 2 years, Danny decided it was time to take matters into his own hands, as his life was at stake. He lost all love he held for his horrible, abusive, ignorant parents. He decided to leave the place he once called home. Before doing so though, he would take out his hatred by setting fire to the house in the midst of the night while his parents slumbered. Immediately afterwards, he flew high in the night sky away from Amity Park, promising himself to never return.

Flashback 1 year ago (3rd Person POV):

The then 17 year-old flew to the only other person he could relate to and, hopefully find a home with: Vlad Masters/Plasmius. He arrived at the Wisconsin mansion hours after departing from Amity Park. He landed on the ground right at the doorstep and with luggage in hand. He took a nervous gulp before grabbing the large knocker and banging on the door. He awaited, nervously biting on his lower lip in anticipation. After a minute, the large door slowly opened to reveal a tall, middle-aged man with cool, blue eyes dressed in a sleek and slimming black suit and red neck tie with his shoulder-length silver hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. "Daniel? To what do I owe this unexpected and rather sudden surprise?" Danny gulped. He couldn't quite find the words to explain his situation. "Well?" Vlad prompted. "U-um we-well you see I-I-" Vlad pressed a finger to the quivering teen's lips. "Of course you may come in, dear boy!" he exclaimed. Danny sighed with relief that he could briefly delay an explanation to his presence.

Once inside, Vlad led him to a bedroom to the farthest right on the second floor. "You may sleep here. Oh, and if I may ask, what brings you here? And with...luggage? A lot of luggage?" Vlad inquired skeptically. Danny dropped his gaze and sighed sadly, his body shaking as though he could burst into tears any minute. "Vlad, I-I...Two years ago I exposed my ghost half to my...parents." he ground out. Vlad inhaled sharply as he guessed in his mind how that went down with them. "So...what did they, well, do?" Vlad prompted. Danny kept his eyes away from the elder as he continued. "They took the news horribly. Immediately, they dragged me down to the lab and began interrogating me. They experimented on me, tortured me, beat me, dissected me. And what's worse is that it continued for 2 years! 2 damned years!" Danny dropped his face into his hands and sobbed his heart out.

Vlad tensed up then clenched his fists tightly in anger at his sides. "They did WHAT?!" he yelled. Danny winced at the man's sharp tone. "I'm not done, though," Danny stated sadly. Vlad cocked an eyebrow incredulously. "There's more?!" Danny slowly nodded. Vlad waited patiently for the hurt boy to continue. "Tonight, I decided that I had had enough of their cruel bullshit, so I decided to finally leave, abandon them. That's not all. Before I left, I...I did something so terrible, so...unforgivable." Vlad's eyes widened a fraction. "Dear boy, what happened?" he gently prodded. This time, Danny couldn't get up the nerve to even face Vlad. He turned his body around so that he faced the wall completely. "Before I left, I...I set the house on fire," Danny admitted with a sob. "I'm a fucking MURDERER! I can't go back to Amity Park! Not now! Not ever! I just can't! I can't! I-" Before Danny could continue, Vlad pulled him into a tight embrace.

He ran his fingers through the young halfa's hair. "Oh Daniel, I...I don't know what to say. Th-That's terrible! They cut open their only son?! I knew they were a bit crazy when dealing with paranormal, but to torture their own child?! Immoral! Assholes! Well Daniel, you gave them what they so deserved." This only made Danny cry even harder. "B-but I committed a crime!" Vlad groaned irratably. "Daniel!" he grabbed the teen's shoulders and shook lightly. "They committed a heinous crime! They would've gone to prison and gotten the death sentence, anyway! You saved yourself, Daniel! Oh poor Little Badger~" Vlad soothed.

He watched as Danny slowly laid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the pillow, buried his face in it, and sobbed. Vlad rubbed his backside comfortingly. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, Daniel. You know that. Were you actually planning on, well, moving in with me? I'd be more than willing to take you into my home." Danny sighed sadly, but desperately refrained from bawling again. "Thank you so much. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you, though," Danny breathed sadly. "Daniel," Vlad began, his tone soft. "You don't owe me a thing. Not one bit. Your presence is pleasure enough for me," he admitted rather shyly. Danny blushed into the pillow. From then on, Vlad took good care of the hurt boy, helping to amend his disheartened spirit.

End Flashback - Present (Danny's POV):

I'll never forget the sincerity in Vlad's promise that day he took me in a year ago. I'll always love him for that. He was the one person in my bleak, young life who could take away the pain, who could truly understand me and all I went through. He'll always hold the biggest chunk of my heart.

Vlad's POV:

It's quite a beautiful day today; the perfect day to sit out in the long, Wisconsin grass atop a table cloth with a basket of food and my lover, Daniel beside me. There's nothing like a sweet, romantic picnic to show my affections for him and that I'll always be there for him, through the best and worst times life has to offer.

Danny's POV:

I wrap a loving arm around Vlad's broad shoulders while my other plucks a strawberry from the basket and dips it in the whipped cream. I place the strawberry at my Frootloop's lips and trace his lips with it, as though I were applying lipstick. I blush as a deep noise, a sound of pleasure, escapes his throat. "I love you so much, Vlad. You're my whole world, now." He chuckles at my endearing comment.

Vlad's POV:

I can only think of one song perfect for this moment, for our situation: A Thousand Years. Miss Perri beautifully sang such a beautiful song that just matched our relationship perfectly. Who could top that? That'll be my favorite song of all time. I will love and cherish sweet Daniel for A Thousand Years. Convenient how the times and situations of peril brought us together, for I might never have known him had our horrible past never occurred. I'll always regret wishing hurt upon him in his early teens, but we did get to know each other better and ever since, I could say "every breath and every hour have come to this."

Danny's POV (The End):

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'd love you for a thousand more..." -Christina Perri.


End file.
